An antibody-drug conjugate (ADC) having a drug with cytotoxicity conjugated to an antibody, whose antigen is expressed on a surface of cancer cells and which also binds to an antigen capable of cellular internalization, and therefore can deliver the drug selectively to cancer cells and is thus expected to cause accumulation of the drug within cancer cells and to kill the cancer cells (see, Non Patent Literatures 1 to 3). As an ADC, Mylotarg (Gemtuzumab ozogamicin) in which calicheamicin is conjugated to an anti-CD33 antibody is approved as a therapeutic agent for acute myeloid leukemia. Further, Adcetris (Brentuximab vedotin), in which auristatin E is conjugated to an anti-CD30 antibody, has recently been approved as a therapeutic agent for Hodgkin's lymphoma and anaplastic large cell lymphoma (see, Non Patent Literature 4). The drugs contained in ADCs which have been approved until now target DNA or tubulin.
With regard to an antitumor, low-molecular-weight compounds, camptothecin derivatives, compounds that inhibit topoisomerase I to exhibit an antitumor effect, are known. Among them, an antitumor compound represented by the formula below
(exatecan, chemical name: (1S,9S)-1-amino-9-ethyl-5-fluoro-2,3-dihydro-9-hydroxy-4-methyl-1H,12H-benzo[de]pyrano[3′,4′:6,7]indolizino[1,2-b]quinolin-10,13(9H,15H)-dione) is a water soluble derivative of camptothecin (Patent Literature 1 and 2). Unlike irinotecan currently used in clinical settings, an activation by an enzyme is unnecessary. Further, the inhibitory activity on topoisomerase I is higher than SN-38 which is a main pharmaceutically active substance of irinotecan and topotecan also used in clinical settings, and higher in vitro cytocidal activity is yielded for against various cancer cells. In particular, it exhibits the effect against cancer cells which have resistance to SN-38 or the like due to expression of P-glycoprotein. Further, in a human tumor subcutaneously transplanted mouse model, it exhibited a potent antitumor effect, and thus has undergone the clinical studies, but has not been put on the market yet (see, Non Patent Literatures 5 to 10). However, it remains unclear whether or not exatecan functions effectively as an ADC.
DE-310 is a complex in which exatecan is conjugated to a biodegradable carboxymethyldextran polyalcohol polymer via a GGFG (SEQ ID NO: 33) peptide spacer (Patent Literature 3). By converting exatecan into a form of a polymer prodrug, so that a high blood retention property can be maintained and also a high targetable property to a tumor area is passively increased by utilizing the increased permeability of newly formed blood vessels within tumor and retention property in tumor tissues. With DE-310, through a cleavage of the peptide spacer by enzyme, exatecan and exatecan with glycine connected to an amino group are continuously released as a main active substance. As a result, the pharmacokinetics are improved and DE-310 was found to have higher effectiveness than exatecan administered alone even though the dosage of exatecan is lower than the case of administration of exatecan alone according to various tumor evaluation models in non-clinical studies. A clinical study was conducted for DE-310, and effective cases were confirmed in humans, in which a report suggesting that the main active substance accumulates in a tumor than in normal tissues was present, however, there is also a report indicating that the accumulation of DE-310 and the main active substance in a tumor is not much different from the accumulation in normal tissues in humans, and thus no passive targeting is observed in humans (see, Non Patent Literatures 11 to 14). As a result, DE-310 was not also commercialized, and it remains unclear whether or not exatecan effectively functions as a drug oriented for such targeting.
As a compound relating to DE-310, a complex in which —NH(CH2)4C(═O)— is inserted between -GGFG (SEQ ID NO: 33)-spacer and exatecan to form -GGFG (SEQ ID NO: 33)-NH(CH2)4C(═O)— spacer structure is also known (Patent Literature 4). However, the antitumor effect of the complex is not known at all.